


Never Angry

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A spell goes wrong.





	Never Angry

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Angry  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A spell goes wrong.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

“I can’t see.” Merlin yelled as he leaned against the wall to keep from falling. Gaius had told him the spell was unpredictable, he should’ve listened to him.

Lancelot ran across the room and slid his arm around Merlin. “I got you. What happened?” But at the sheepish look on Merlin’s face he added, “You tried that spell, didn’t you? No, don’t answer that.” 

“Don’t be angry.” Merlin whispered softly.

“I’m not angry.” Lancelot assured him. “Worried, frustrated, and maybe even a little exasperated but never angry.” His hand lingered around the young warlock’s waist. “Let’s get you to Gaius.”


End file.
